The Way She Looked At Him
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Oneshot on Emily Prentiss' visit home from London after her transfer. The "old" team go for drinks and Karaoke ensues. a drunk Emily with short term memory loss is taken in by Derek and flirting plus more ensues. Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan Pairing. my first fanfic reviews would be great, be gentle please.


It wasn't her voice that took his breath away or the way that she could dance and sign after the impressive amount of alcohol she had consumed. No it was the way she looked at him the whole time she was singing. She had come back for a visit from London. They were all happy to see her. In the spur of the moment they decided a night out on the town would be the perfect way to spends their first night reunited as a team.

They chose a bar that was close. One they often went to after finishing cases. A few hours and many rounds later Rossi had left saying that it was best to leave the partying to the young ones. Hotch had escaped not long after saying that he had to get back to Jack. After their departure the remaining members partied hard until the karaoke started up. According to Garcia Emily had an amazing voice, something the other girls had learnt on one of their annual girls night out. After a lot of convincing and a few more shots Emily agreed.

She staggered slightly as she approached the stage but when she turned around and the music started it was like she'd been drinking water the entire night. She started to move with the music and every note was perfectly performed. Reid and JJ were filming with their phones while Garcia watched as the Derek Morgan stood speechless mouth agape at the woman who was performing on a seemingly professional level. Smiling her all knowing smile she turned to the stage and enjoyed the performance. Derek recovered as quickly as possible and watched her with the intensity that she watched him as she sang an unknown love song.

Any bystander would think that they were a couple in love. Well they had one thing right, they were in love they just didn't know it yet. As the song ended Emily jumped down from the stage and walked back to the booth her friends were sitting at. They joked and drank for a couple more hours until the bar called last rounds. Derek had stopped drinking a while back to make sure everyone made it home safely.

Everyone jumped into the company SUV and he drove his present team members to their respective homes. Upon waving goodnight to JJ Derek turned to Emily who sat next to him having called shot gun as they left the bar.

"So where is your hotel? I will drop you off" after pondering for a minute Emily looked at him and shrugged.

"I kinda don't remember" she smiled sheepishly and fiddled with her nails which had grown considerably since moving to London.

"Seriously?" sighing he pulled away from the curb and drove off.

"Um Derek? where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to Garcia's. JJ won't have the room for you but Garcia will." He looked at her briefly and reached over to squeeze her hand in his as he dialled Garcia's personal cell. After a minute or two he hung up and did a u turn.

"I take it Garcia doesn't have room?"

"No Kevin showed up with some wine and chocolate. They are having some sexy time."

"Okay so where are we going now. You said it yourself JJ won't have room and I can't just show up on Hotch or Rossi's doorstep at 3am expecting a place to stay the night."

Sighing for the second time in fifteen minutes Derek looked at her. "I am taking back to my apartment if that's alright with you?"

"Sure I would like that." She had a strange look in her eyes and as she began to giggle he wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol he had consumed but he thought she had tried to act seductively. Shaking the thought from his mind he continued to drive.

When they reached his building he locked the car and helped her stagger up the stairs and into his living where she collapsed very unladylike onto the couch almost taking him with her. Leaving her to battle with her shoes and jacket he fetched her some blankets and a spare pillow. When he returned she had somehow tangled herself up in her jacket. Fighting back a laugh he approached her slowly putting down the bed linen and helped her out of her jacket before she managed to injure herself and placed her jacket and shoes a safe distance away. Telling her to set up the bed he went to his room and found her a shirt to wear.

"I found this for you to wear. It might be more comfortable than your party clothes."

"Oh really? Is it for my comfort or so you can see me without my clothes on" at that she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Emily I think you have had way too much to drink now go and get changed. Oh and you can sleep in my room while I take the couch." That said he pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

In a few minutes she emerged in his shirt and scarcely anything else. For a moment he felt himself lose his breath. He regained his composure at lightning speed and hoped she was too intoxicated to notice. But damn she looked good in his old shirt. He had never noticed how long and creamy her legs were. She must have noticed him looking at her because she wore a mischievous smiel on her lips as she walked towards him.

Taking a couple of steps back Derek put up his hands in mock surrender. "Emily what are you doing you need to go to bed and get some rest." Normally she would have done as he said but tonight she was intent on playing games. The games she was attempting to play was cat and mouse but Agent Morgan would not play mouse. He knew she was slow because of the alcohol and used it as an advantage. As she pounced he bent down and slung her over his shoulder. She began to squirm and protest in between her continuous laughter as he carried her to his bedroom.

When his shins came in contact with the edge of his bed he raise the hand that wasn't on her back to the back of her thigh to flip her onto the bed but froze when his hand came into contact with her bare skin. He had forgotten what she was wearing. Inwardly cursing himself he quickly flipped her onto the bed and turned to walk away. Before he took a step something pulled the back of his shirt with enough force to send him falling onto the bed in a sitting position. Before he could get his brain into action two arms snaked around his shoulders and relaxed across his chest before a chin rested on shoulder. Sighing he reached up and touched one of her hands.

"Emily what are you doing?"

She sighed contentedly and tilted her face to speak in his ear. " I'm cold, you can keep me warm" she whispered.

He smiled bitterly. "You would be warm if you climbed underneath the comforters and snuggled into the pillows".

"But I want to snuggle with you instead" she nuzzle into his neck as she had somehow managed to climb around and onto his lap.

Sighing he finally nodded. "okay then climb under the covers and I will get in the other side but its only to keep you warm until you fall asleep then I retreat to the couch got it?"

She pouted and frowned at him but knowing he wouldn't budge from his decision she removed herself from his lap and did as he said. He joined her within moments although she noticed he had removed his shirt and pants only remaining in his boxers.

She snuggled into him immediately and in return he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her close realising for the first time that night how cold she felt. He tried with all his might to stay awake and wait for her to fall asleep but the comfort of his own bed in combination with the warmth her body had now gained he became very sleepy very quickly.

Although Derek was clearly almost asleep Emily was wide awake and trying to sober up. She looked up at his face. He looked so peaceful when he was on the brink of sleep. Purely on instinct she reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. When he didn't show any signs of waking fully she manoeuvred herself up and placed a light kiss on his lips. It was a simple kiss, just a slight touch of lips. What she wasn't expecting was for him to make a sound that was almost recognised as pleasure. Emily was of course proven right when he rolled over eyes wide and kissed her roughly with so much passion she could barely take it. After the initial shock wore off she yielded and leant into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Pulling away Emily smiled. "It's about time Morgan" she whispered.

Chuckling he pulled her to him and sighed in contentment feeling relieved that he did not have to move from the couch but terrified of how they were going to have to talk about it later. As if ready his mind she kissed him softly and simply told him to go to sleep.

So he did as she said but just before sleep enveloped him completely he thought quietly to himself about how much she meant to him and came to the conclusion that seemed to simple to him at that moment. He loved her. He hadn't the fainted idea how or when it happened but Derek Morgan had fallen hopelessly in love with Emily Prentiss.

He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face and the woman he loved in his arms. Needless to say he slept soundly that night and every other night before she left to go back to London again cherishing their time alone at the end of each day. But the day soon came when she had to board a plane and fly back across the ocean. He tried desperately to hold his emotions in check but in the end failed miserably.

They all said their farewells as Emily began to walk towards the terminal. He knew that they had said their heartfelt goodbyes the night before but as he watched her walk further away from him Derek Morgan felt a longing. Making his frustration known with a loud and noisy sigh the rest of the team watched in awe as Derek said "screw it" before breaking into a jog after their friend and former teammate.

When he reached her they were all quite shocked to see him whirl her around and kiss her senseless before joining their foreheads, speaking quietly and sharing one last sweet, passionate goodbye kiss. And for the first time since they had seen Emily during her visit they noticed the way she looked at Derek Morgan and the way he looked at her back. They were in love but whether they knew that yet or not well that was a whole other story.


End file.
